Fabricating cutting pieces or cutting inserts utilizing powder-metallurgy techniques is well known in the art. Typically, a cutting insert is made by cutting the same out of a stock formed by compaction of a powder metal, nonmetal, or combination thereof. Subsequently, a hole is drilled into the center of each individual insert. The hole is for positively positioning the insert in a machine and locking the same because of the precision needed in such tools. This method is time and labor intensive.
Alternatively, the insert can presently be formed by compacting the powder into the shape of the desired insert and including the hole therein. After compaction, these formed inserts need be machined to form the exact shape necessary for utilization in a milling machine, or the like, resulting in increased processing time and expense.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,536 to Inoue issued Mar. 26, 1985, discloses a method for machining a workpiece. This patent teaches the use of an energy beam to fabricate workpieces such as ceramics.